The present invention relates to packages for surgical sutures and more particularly to a multiple panel folder retainer for a plurality of sutures which allows for single strand dispensing of the sutures.
Packages for surgical sutures are constructed according to the nature of the suture and its intended use. Also, the packages are designed taking into consideration the economics of the package and the method of placing the sutures in the package. In general, the ideal package protects the suture during handling and storage yet allows the suture to be removed with a minimum of difficulty and the package itself is economical to produce.
The more popular suture packages consist of a folded paper retainer with the suture therein and with the retainer contained in a sterile hermetically sealed envelope. In many instances, the sterility of the suture and envelope are maintained by a second sealed outerwrap. When the suture is to be used, the outerwrap is opened in the operating room and the sealed envelope deposited in a sterile area. Sterile personnel thereupon tear open the sterile envelope to gain access to the suture.
Many packages have been developed to provide either easy access or simplified winding of the suture or ready dispensing of single sutures from the package and the like. Representative packages are more fully described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,936,696; 3,280,971; 3,490,192; 4,089,409; 4,126,221; 4,253,563; and 4,249,656.
The present invention presents a very simplified suture package. The package is very inexpensive to produce and the methods for placing the sutures in the package and folding the package are very simple and extremely economical.
The retainers of the present invention may hold sutures of varying lengths from 20 to 100 cm. or even shorter or longer sutures and sutures of various sizes as desired. The retainers and packages of the present invention may contain a single suture but in their preferred form they contain a plurality of sutures and readily present strands of single sutures for dispensing. These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the ensuing description and claims.